Only Time Will Tell Pre-Chapters
by kzlovers
Summary: This is some of the thoughts and feelings going through Ratchet's and Alister's minds before Part 1. This is during the game of a Crack in Time. I may do other chapters besides this one and may do some before Part 2. I have not really decided yet. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time fanfic

Genre: romance, adventure, some mystery, humor

Warnings: Male Slash, the rating is T, cussing, violence

Pairing: Ratchet/Alister

Note: I wanted to write some Ratchet/Alister stuff and thought of a what-if concept before my story of Only Time Will Tell. I don't know if I will do other sections from the game to use as pre chapters but I thought this would be cute. Please R&R.

Hope you all enjoy!

Only Time Will Tell Part 1

Pre-Chapter- Meeting You

The desert waste of the planet was not only sand but of others' trash that was put here. Because of this trash dump that was made, it became a home to some. As some say, one man's trash is another man's treasure.

Knowing these facts did not make the place any easier to stand as a yellow furred Lombax made his way through a bridge and into a metal built city. Of course, the entrance and city itself was not any cooler than the desert sands and winds of the outside.

Lombaxes were desert type creatures but there were planets that were more heated than the previous Lombax home planet called Fastoon. The planet that the yellow Lombax by the name of Ratchet that currently traveled along the planet or trash and outsiders was Torren IV.

The city was filled with robots doing heavy labor in heated conditions. Organics such as Ratchet could not do the kind of work they perform in these conditions. He would pass out from the heat before the day was over, he was sure.

Knowing that staying long would not be in his best interest, Ratchet quickly made it through the various tall machines and odd shaped mechanics before finally finding the exit. He was now able to continue on the path to doing what he really went to that planet to do.

Alister. That was the one he was looking for. The rebel. The outcast. A Lombax like him. He wondered what the other was like. Considering that he caused problems for his enemies as well, Ratchet figured that they may make good allies.

The Lombax then began to go further with his curiosities as he continued down the sandy path. Could this 'Alister' have been there when the Lombaxes were attacked all those years ago? Would he tell him about it if he had? If not, could he at least tell him about their culture?

Some many questions ran through the organics mind. The fact that the chance that none of these would be answered upset him. It would be one thing if he did not have any answers, but if he did and didn't tell him, that would hurt even more. However, he was sure there were painful memories behind that event of the past…

Continuing on, he soon saw his destination, or at least, he most positive of it. There stood, well lay, a robot head that could easily be considered the size and height of a skyscraper. Approaching a bit more, Ratchet now could see the metal head more clearly and knew this had to be it.

As he approached more, he noticed a figure standing tall by the edge of the robot's mouth. What was seen was an organic with white fur and red stripes along his 'ears'. He wore a tighter black suit that clung to body but not in a bad fashion. The way the uniform laid worked quite nicely with his body form and with the extra attachments as well such as guns on his sides and back and with the glowing chest piece used to make calls and other uses.

Ratchet could not help and admire the other Lombax slightly for a moment, for he himself always felt short and it was hard to get the suits to fit just right sometimes, though the company makers have been getting better about it over the years to where little to no changes are needed anymore to his suits.

Pushing these thoughts aside, the yellow Lombax advanced the head a bit more so he could be heard once he yelled up at the other. However, not everything went according to plan, for the elder thought he was an assassin and came to kill him. He chased Alister for a good bit and finally landed at the robot head; before being thrown into the wall.

"Now I've got you!" He snarled. The words and tone sent a shiver of fear mixed with some other emotion that Ratchet was unsure of during the moment considering that fear and adrenaline ran more so through his veins. "Wait. You're… You're Kaden's son."

Alister realizing his mistake, he let Ratchet go along and gave an apology. They were able to get on even ground. Both then went into Alister's home.

A proper introduction had been given to the younger Lombax of General Alister Azimuth. The general could not believe that of all the things to occur, that he would meet Kaden's son. A pang of guilt coursed through him though as he thought of all the years where had been alone.

Watching Ratchet's eyes scan the room, the elder could not help but think of how much he looked like his father and even his mother as well. Gaining much of his father's appearance, he was almost a replica of his former best friend. However, something seemed different about this Lombax that he could not quite put his finger on.

After conversing about the clock and Kaden along with Azimuth constantly digging through his chest for something in particular, he finally found what he had been searching for, and just at the right time too. Holding up his findings like a long lost treasure, he held up a pair of boots.

"Here they are. Your father's hoover boots," Alister explained, "Ready for your first lesson?"

A surprised expression first came on the younger's face before a grin quickly replaced it. He walked over to the general before reaching out a hand to take hold of the boots.

Touching the inner edges of the boots, the tender touch of finger also occurred. Both were slightly surprised for some reason by the simple touch, even though it was only touch and both wore gloves, but heat could still be felt through the fabric of the gloves.

What was also strange was that neither pulled away for a moment. The feeling was nice. However, Alister was the one to initiate the breaking of contact.

It was not spoken of and both decided not to bring it up again. Though awkward, Ratchet still gave the elder a big grin before heading out to the course out back. A small smile formed on Alister's face as well, for he had missed the company of others here, and the younger's personality just seemed so uplifting. He shortly followed after Ratchet to show him the ways of the hoover boots.

*Hey guys! So, I really missed writing stuff. I have been so busy with school that it's been hard to keep up. However, I really wanted to write some R/A and thought of this. I hope you all liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time fanfic

Genre: romance, adventure, some mystery, humor

Warnings: Male Slash, the rating is T, cussing, violence

Pairing: Ratchet/Alister

Hope you all enjoy!

Only Time Will Tell Part 1 Pre-Chapters

Pre-Chapter 2- In the Caves

In the twist and turns of the dark cavern, it finally came to the end; of both the tunnel and of his patience. He wanted answers and he was going to get them.

Ratchet finally got the general's attention. He wanted to know what had happened all those years ago on Fastoon, but if anything, the younger knew the other was avoiding the subject. It was just the question of why that remained.

An anger shout of an answer came and shocked the yellow one slightly from surprise. After realizing this, the elder let out a sigh of defeat before settling on the ground.

It was explained in great detail on the destruction caused by his mistake of letting the Cragmite by the name of Tachyon have access to all of their secret information and weaponry. The guilt and pain was easily read on the general's face. This really did answer quite a few things, like why he was here instead of with the other Lombaxes.

Alister then went into topic of Ratchet's father, Kaden. The struggles he went when trying to get to his family and realizing too late that Cara had been lost. Kaden had cared about her a lot, which is to be expected since they were married.

"What was she like?" Ratchet suddenly asked before sitting on the cave floor in front of the general, "My mother, what was she like?"

Alister looked up from the hands that were folded in his lap to meet curious emerald eyes. Only moments ago had they been angry but it seems that the anger has already dissipated, or at least has lessened enough to hide.

A light smile graced Azimuth's lips before he began, "Cara. She was a beautiful woman. She always liked to wear different colored dresses every day and would sometimes wear a straw type hat to match. I never understood the hat but she made it work. She also had the biggest smile."

Alister smiled a more genuine smile now, "I believe that is where you got your smile from was your mother. Just like you got your green eyes from your father."

"What color were my mother's eyes?"

"Her eyes were blue. They were a deep blue, like the ocean."

Ratchet smiled now. He liked hearing of his mother. Curiosity for both of his parents never ceased over time, he had just learned how to manage it.

"Cara was also very kind-hearted. She was more than willing to help others out and do volunteer work whenever she was not working. Everyone in our town loved your mother."

This made the look in Ratchet's eye change. The younger felt happy she was so kind, but also felt a hint of… he wasn't sure. Jealousy maybe?

"Were you in love with her?"

The elder's eyes widened form the question. It seemed to completely throw him off guard. However, he recovered quickly before answering. "No Ratchet. I was never in love with her. Cara was the wife of my best friend. Even if she wasn't, I still would not have feelings for her."

"Why?"

A sigh was then heard in that dark room with nothing but a flare to show green light so the room could actually be visible.

"Ratchet, I was never one for love. Granted, I am not saying I never fell in love, but it was not a priority of mine." He answered calmly, "Besides, I wanted to wait to find the perfect one for me. Unfortunately, I was so busy with work that I was unable to find someone."

The younger's eyes saddened. He felt strange but, more than anything, just sad. Wanting to cheer the other up, Ratchet scooted over to sit beside Alister instead of in front of him. Hesitantly then, he moved one of his hands to rest on Azimuth's lower arm.

A look of surprise appeared on his face momentarily before it quickly vanished in a soft smile. No more words were exchanged was they sat there for a few moments, just to enjoy one another's company.

Unfortunately, though, all good things must come to an end as Alister finally sat up. He offered a hand to Ratchet to help him up, which was gladly taken. Both noticed the warmth created when their hands touched, and it felt… nice. Neither would admit to it as Ratchet let go once he was on his feet.

Alister then turned to Ratchet. "Ratchet, I promise you. I will get you your family back."

An explosion was then made to the wall before Azimuth ran out of the room. Ratchet then followed when he saw the elder leave.

*Hey guys! Sorry it's so short. I hope you liked it though. More R/A fluff. Thanks for reading!


End file.
